Magic Pill
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Madison (OC) is thinking of taking a pill to make all her emotions for Max Russo go away. But will she really be over him? Will she take this dang pill just to end up still loving him? First story so be nice.


Magic Pill.

A Wizards of Waverly Place story.

**Inspired by the song by Sam DeRose, "Pill For This"**

**And for Jake T. Austin, the first boy I ever loved. Or just crushed really hard on. And as the song says, "I'm thinking of you." Always.**

**Happy Birthday Jake!**

I couldn't take it. I was so alone in the world.

How could this happen to me?

I am Madison Charleston. And I am a wizard of nature.

I am best friends with the Russo family.

My family owns a flower shop on the corner close to the sandwich shop.

I loved being with the Russo family.

The reasons were because my family hasn't had a wizard in a while. Not since my great-grandmother.

She was the best wizard of hr time. Everyone thought so.

When she had her son, he was a little...defaulted. He couldn't use magic like everyone else. He knew all the potions perfect, but couldn't cast a single spell. So, he worked for the great wizarding school of all the magic world.

And my mother and aunt were born later.

My mother never got magic. My aunt did. But when she was 10 years old, she nearly exposed the magic world to the whole world.

So, she had all her memories erased and magic taken away. She cut my mother and father off and never bothered with us. Well, except me she'll talk to.

But now, to this day, I'm watching the Russo family from a distance.

Since Alex became the family wizard, and Justin the new head of the school, Max was left with the sub-shop and no magic. Which outs me at risk.

"You should talk to him." Spoke my magical talking teddy bear Diamond.

"Not now. I can't."

"Are you that scared your going to lose all your magic for nothing?" Diamond asked me.

I looked over as Max opened up that morning with his dad there. Alex being Alex in the window with her good boy Mason.

I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy for Alex. And for Justin. He marred a Vampire of all things.

And Alex was engaged to a Werewolf.

Me?

I'm a wizard of nature. I can't be pulled into silly things like romance. But then again, when Max did have magic, it was all so perfect. But now, I can't lose myself.

Jerry, their dad, gave up his magic for a woman and had three wonderful kids and all with magic just like him.

But me, I can't be like him. I'm part of nature. I am one of the special Wizards that hold the balance of magic itself together. And if I gave up my magic all for Max, I would set everything off balance and things in the world would be...crazy.

But then again, there was this apartment building run by fallen angels and such.

"Quack!" Shouted one of my family pets. Being a nature wizard gives you an ability. Mine was talking and understanding animals.

"Quack to you too, Ted." I snapped at my pet duck.

My family has many animals. Birds were more my specialty when speaking. Dogs...no way. Too french. Cats were like speaking Spanish. Easy peasy.

Most other animals were okay. But this duck named Teddie or Ted as I call him. After my dad's lost brother of course.

He becomes this pain in the butt.

"You know I can't go and do that. I'm not going to ruin my life and be useless to the Russo family." I told him.

"Quack!" Ted said again.

"I know. Madison Russo is a nice ring. Perfect like a bell chime, but it can't happen. Ever!" I said back.

I headed up to my room to read my Wizards magazines like I normally do. Since I'm out of school now.

"Quack." Ted spoke through my door.

I ignored him. Pulling my drawer open I found the magic pills that any nature wizard could take to easily remove an emotion for a period of time.

I have been thinking about using them. But something keeps me from ever taking one. Or even opening the dang bottle. I only pull it out and stare at it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Diamond asked me.

I look to her. "I can't keep living like this. I have gone out so much and met many other people, and nothing, no one can't make me forget the Russo's. I can't forget Max." I wanted to cry badly. But I never could cry. Not tear ducts.

If I am upset, I just drink a huge glass of water. Helps with the sadness and pain.

But it can't help me with this. Only this pill can now.

"I have nothing else anymore." I told her.

Diamond shook her head. "It won't work. You know that if it's a strong enough emotion that pill will be nothing but useless." She explained to me.

But no matter what she said, it wouldn't change my mind. But my heart refused to ever open it and take one.

It's like this is what I need. A first love going all wrong. How many people have gone through this? A first love and heart break?

"Quack!" Ted yelled at my door.

I got off my bed and opened my door to see him holding a Daisy.

Knowing this duck he loved giving me Daisies. And they were my favorite flower after I first met Max.

"Ted you are just as annoying as the day my father and I found you on our front porch." I told him.

He just stared at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed out my own store and walked over.

I when inside the sub-shop. I haven't been in here in so long.

It doesn't look like it's changed one bit.

"Madison?"

I turn to the voice, and it's Max and Alex at the counter.

"Hey." I spoke.

"You want a meatball sup with extra cheese?" Max asked.

I couldn't believe it. He asks me about subs and I haven't been around in a few years.

"Sure. I'm sor-"

"Coming right up!" Alex get's up and heads in the back and makes it.

I look to Max and he just smiled. "It doesn't matter of how long you've been away. You are always welcome here in MY sub-shop." He said.

I laughed. "Nothings really changed huh?"

"Nope. But it's better with you here now." Max said.

I guess taking that pill really wouldn't have helped. I'd still be thinking about Max anyway.

Because...I love him!

The End


End file.
